This invention relates to a shelf aid to assist a store manager in keeping shelf goods properly positioned upon the shelves and assist a customer in seeing and removing shelf goods that may otherwise be out of sight or reach.
In grocery stores, particularly, there has been a need for some type of shelf aid to bring objects that are disposed near the back of the shelf forward to the front of the shelf where they can be more readily seen and removed by the customer.
It has been suggested heretofore to provide resilient means constantly biasing a series of objects forwardly against a front stop, whereby the first available object of the series is always in view and readily removable at the front of the shelf. Such devices, however, have not had sufficient biasing force to move heavier objects such as canned goods on grocery shelves, and frequently the objects in the series have become misaligned causing a malfunctioning of the device.
Another suggestion has proposed mounting the series of objects upon a movable strip of Mylar coiled at the forward end to provide a handle and to take up the slack after each successive object is drawn forward to a stop position. The employment of Mylar coils at the front of each series of objects on a shelf becomes unsightly and is not favored by customers who must operate coils of various sizes.